


Oji-san

by kaoruhana



Series: Iruka Week 2021 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Family Feels, Iruka Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoruhana/pseuds/kaoruhana
Summary: Boruto calls Iruka Ojii-san for the first time.
Series: Iruka Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200356
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	Oji-san

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Day 2: Bonds  
> Word Count: 100

The first time Boruto says “Ojii-san” while slapping Iruka’s face with his tiny toddler hands, Iruka feels his heart swelling, bursting with pride, despite the slight sting those hands leave behind. 

He clutches the little boy tighter, blonde hair so similar to Naruto’s tickling his chin. 

A few moments later, Boruto, deciding he wants out of Iruka’s hold, squirms and wiggles. It makes Iruka laugh, but he willingly lets the boy go watching Boruto scamper towards the toys he has scattered in a corner of Naruto’s living room. 

Iruka thinks this is one of the happiest moments of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Ojii-san translates to Grandfather (I believe).


End file.
